


The Adoption of the Stray that is Michael Jones

by WantonJustice



Series: Secrets [16]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonJustice/pseuds/WantonJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's been in relationships before, sure, but he's never been in a relationship with two people. That's twice the amount of everything, twice as easy to fuck up.<br/>Now, should he jump head first or feet first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adoption of the Stray that is Michael Jones

**Author's Note:**

> There was only so long I could have strung their stupid idiot fight for and really I'm cutting out most of the fight and maybe I'll jump back in the future because writing angry Michael, emotional Gavin, and Ryan "I'm an adult" Haywood is actually pretty fun.

He was tentative, but it was hard not to when the tension was seeping into the air around them. Gavin had sobered quickly, slowly downing his third glass of water. Ryan was on the couch beside being the acting adult and eyeing Michael like he was a stray cat. Michael felt like a stray cat, he sat on the floor with the coffee table separating himself from them, leaning his head on the cold wood. He felt drained, he ran out of curses to string together and at this point everything Gavin and Ryan are suggesting are making a lot of god damn sense.

"It's not like it can get any worse," Michael finally spoke up, scratching at a phantom itch on his knuckles.

"That's the spirit," Gavin mumbled into his cup, but there was a small smile threatening to break across his face.

Michael is aware that there is a small problem, that problem that happens to be sitting beside Gavin on the couch who uses his middle name and not his first. Michael doesn't hate him, ask him if he did he'd give you a stare that would suggest you sew your lips together for saying something so inane. Their relationship is the same with everyone else he works with, a strong friendship bonded with video games and forced confinement. Saying that, he has never thought of Ryan in any kind of romantic nature.

Michael wasn't the one that had the crisis of falling for two people, so he never searched up all the terms for their little dilemma, so he doesn't know if this means he's in a romantic relationship with Ryan because he's in a relationship with Gavin. And he doesn't want to ask, he doesn't know how to ask. So he lets these questions stick in his brain.

"Oh my god, finally, I'm beat," Gavin placed his sweating cup on the coffee table and stood up.

And there's the Gavin they know, the casual idiot that doesn't really care that not an hour before they were all in a heated screaming match and he was on the brink of tears. All he knows is that he is tired at this moment and that's the issue at hand. But there a wide smile plastered to his face, a giddiness to all his movements.

Ryan looked at Michael with questions on the tip of his tongue, oh god, did they expect him to stay? Sleep in Gavin's (Ryan's?) bed? He was nervously getting up at this point, the shock was still neatly buried beneath his need for rest. That's too much at once; it's not a traditional relationship but damn it he'll try to stick with tradition.

"Where you goin', boi?" Gavin asked, the endearment stalling Michael's moves. It felt the same, he found. He never said it any differently, the possession still stuck in the syllables.

"Home, boi," He managed to mumble before giving a small tired smile, "I'm tired as fuck and we still have work tomorrow."

And now the look was on Gavin's face, the same on Ryan was giving him. It's not unheard of, Michael crashing at Gavin's place. But now there are implications, there were questions, sleeping arrangements to be forged. And the pressure was really too much for him. Gavin and Ryan have been doing this for god knows how long, they have their routine. He needed to go home and curl into his bed and let the situation actually hit him.

So he stretched and yawned, wondering if he should stop by somewhere since he was kind of hungry.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, it's been a blast, but I've seen enough of your faces for the night," he dropped in his teasing tone and it quickly dissipated the tension, Gavin was smiling again and Ryan just looked thoughtful.

Does he kiss him goodbye? Does that mean he was to kiss Ryan goodbye, as well?

Michael felt 16 again right after his first date, he has no clue what is and isn't allowed and its double the worry now because there are double the persons he can disappoint or turn off.

But, much to his relief, they get sucked into their familiar routine and say goodnight like they didn't just agree to be a polygamous relationship and are actually just friends who for some reason feel drunk on anticipation and excitement and "oh my god"s. 

When Michael's home he immediately strips and buries himself in his bed, feeling the thrum of excitement and dread in his veins now that he's alone with his thoughts.

Now that he's here, there are two ways this could end; they live happily ever after in a bed that fits three or Michael gets coyote uglied and they realize what a mistake they've made and he's left alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I initially started this series as a bitter single person and I won't go into details on how much of this story is based on truth but all that has rapidly changed since I posted the first story. So now I think I'm kind of ready to start the next bit, which is the horrifying worries of "How the fuck do relationships work like what the fuck where are my set rules and guidelines"  
> How my current "love" life progresses will probably determine the way this story progresses, similar but not entirely.  
> That's probably too much author for everyone, I'll try to write on a schedule!


End file.
